Yoritomo's Alliance
Yoritomo's Alliance was formed at the onset of the Clan War by Yoritomo, daimyo of the Mantis Clan. Yoritomo realized the time to make a name for his clan had arrived. Seeing that many of the minor clans were being caught in the middle of battles they had no hope of winning, he banded together with the Fox Clan, the Wasp Clan, Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, p. 72 and the Centipede Clan. Alone, none of the minor clans could hope to stand against any of the Great Clans, but united they were a force to be reckoned with. The Alliance protected the minor clans' holdings and territories, and they shared in profits made by working as mercenaries for various clans, mostly the Crane Clan. Silk Works (Hidden Emperor 5 flavor) Leaders * Yoritomo: Mantis Clan * Tsuruchi: Wasp Clan * Moshi Wakiza: Centipede Clan * Kitsune Ryosei: Fox Clan * Kasuga Kemmei: Tortoise Clan Gathering Minor Clans In 1122, Fealty and Freedom, p. 87 Yoritomo summoned in the Islands of Spice and Silk the leaders of Three Man Alliance, Suzume Yugoki, son of the Sparrow Clan Champion, Ryosei from the Fox, and Tsuruchi from the Wasp. Yugoki made no objection when the other leaders joined the Yoritomo's Alliance, but the scarcity of bushi within the Sparrow Clan forced Yugoki to stand aside. Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, p. 72 In 1127 the Dragonfly and Falcon Clans had refused to join Yoritomo, the Moshi were meditating the offer, and the Tortoise Clan immediately accepted to join the Alliance. Time of the Void, p. 11 Clan War Battle at Benten Seido In 1128 the Crane Clan expended much of its treasury to hire groups of ronin and enlist the aid of Yoritomo's Alliance. The alliance proved its worthy in the Battle at Benten Seido, where a large Shadowlands force was driven off from Benten Seido. Time of the Void, p. 76 Clans United Against the Hantei After the failed assault on Otosan Uchi against Hantei XXXIX in the Month of the Hare of 1128, the surviving Crab forces laid a camp near the ruins of Kyuden Doji. In winter this year the possesed Emperor announced the cancellation Winter Court. Hida Tsuru, Hida Kisada's brother, sent invitations to hold a mock Winter Court outside the city, which was soon attended by the leaders of the clans and their military advisors. Now united, the clans began uniting their forces against the Shadowlands. Time of the Void, p. 100 Battle of Sokustel Forest In mid-winter the armies of the clans were massing near Otosan Uchi. Yogo Junzo's Army headed toward the massed armies of Rokugan through the Sokustel Forest. They were ambushed by the Wasp archers of Tsuruchi, flanked by the forces of the Falcon, and smashed by another flanking assault from the other side made by the Mantis warriors. Fox and Centipede shugenja riddled the tainted army throughout. The forces of the Shadowlands suffered heavy losses until Yoritomo withdrew his forces and quickly moved north to join the others. Fall of the Alliance The Mantis banner was tattered by his defeat in the Mantis Invasion of the Phoenix lands, and Yoritomo's control over the minor clans is splintering. The Fox left the alliance and came to embrace the Crane Clan. Fire and Shadow, Starter Quotes After the death of Yoritomo at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate the Mantis Clan were slowly losing power among the great clans. Even having assimilated the Wasp and Centipede they were not as strong as they had once been. With no conflict to unify the minor clans the Alliance dwindeled away, and by 1137 the Mantis stood alone once again. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 24 External Links * The Alliance (Siege: Clan War) Category:Mantis Clan Category:Fox Clan